Para mi eterno amor
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Takumi se prepara para mudarse de aquel que fue su hogar por tanto tiempo, su hogar junto a Souma. / One-shot


**Actividad del grupo Motín Fanficker:** "Carta."

**Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

«A veces no tengo idea de cómo expresar todo lo que pasa por mi mente, y si a eso le agregamos que tu sola presencia me distrae ¿cómo podría ser capaz de buscar las palabras correctas si siempre te las arreglas para cambiar el tema de inmediato? Supongo que también tengo algo de culpa, no soy lo suficientemente insistente porque sigo temeroso de cómo podría terminar esa conversación…

Por ello decidí escribirte esta carta, donde por fin podré transmitirte esas palabras que soy incapaz de decirte de frente:

No te vayas de mi lado, por favor.

Souma, quédate conmigo.»

Isami se sobresalta al escuchar una de las tantas cajas a su alrededor caer de lleno al piso, e instintivamente oculta el viejo papel que leía en el bolsillo frontal de su sudadera.

—Sólo un poco más y terminamos de empacar, Isami.

Takumi se pasa el dorso de la mano por la frente, retirando las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se habían acumulado en ella. Colocó sus manos en los lumbares y se estiró un poco, buscando aliviar la molestia en su cuerpo después de pasársela guardando sus pertenencias durante los últimos días, afinando los últimos detalles de su mudanza.

—Hermano…—le llama, con clara duda en su voz. Al sentir los ojos de su gemelo sobre él, siente que tomó la decisión equivocada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Takumi se aproxima a Isami, preocupado por la expresión afligida en su rostro. Entonces observa el libro que trae entre manos, y siente como si una mano estrujara su corazón. —El recetario…

Isami se pone de pie y, terminando de sacudir el polvo que se encontraba en la portada del libro, se lo extiende a su hermano, pero él no da señales de querer tomarlo. Ve cómo su cuerpo entero se estremece, y aquella lamentable mirada que tanto tiempo le tomó borrar de su rostro se plantaba de nuevo en él. Toma aire y exhala con dificultad, entonces saca de su escondite la carta que encontró dentro del recetario, y nuevamente se lo extiende a Takumi.

—Lo siento, leí lo que tenía dentro—se sinceró, ganándose una expresión de sorpresa por parte de su hermano, quien por fin había reaccionado y le arrebató tanto el libro como el trozo de papel de las manos, para después estrujarlos contra su pecho.

— ¿Podrías preparar la cena? Te alcanzaré en cuanto termine con esta caja—murmuró, sintiendo claramente cómo el malestar en su pecho se extendía hacia su garganta.

—Takumi...

—Sólo quiero unos minutos, no tienes que preocuparte.

Pensó en insistir más, pero Isami sabía lo terco que podía ser en momentos como ese. Con el tiempo habían disminuido pero, quizá eso sólo provocaba que la próxima vez se sintiera con mayor intensidad.

Apenas la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Takumi se sentó debajo del marco de la ventana, y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos con una rapidez que no le sorprendió.

Tenía entre sus manos todas y cada una de las recetas que había ideado a lado de Souma, tanto las buenas como las desastrosas que, por diversión, decidieron no desechar. Tomó la carta y, a pesar de que su visión borrosa le impidió leer más allá de la primera línea, recordaba perfectamente lo que decía.

El estómago se le revolvió cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente: «Si no te lo hubiera pedido, tal vez seguirías aquí.» Aquel detestable sentimiento de culpa regresó, tan vívido como en el momento en que recibió aquella funesta llamada del hospital.

Pensó en lo lamentable que era su caso al seguir mandando mensajes a su contacto, como una forma de lidiar con el dolor de saber que nunca más podría volver a verlo, escuchar su voz, sentir las cariñosas caricias con que le despertaba por las mañanas o escuchar su risa cuando veía programas infantiles en televisión. Cada que se sentía perdido, o que inevitablemente le recordaba en una fecha especial para ambos, le decía cuánto lo extrañaba, y de cuánto le gustaría que todo fuera sólo un mal sueño.

Esa noche, después de una silenciosa cena con su hermano, le confesó la forma en que sobrellevaba que Souma ya no estuviera con él. Isami le abrazó y consoló mientras sollozaba, sacando todo lo que se había guardado para no preocupar de más a las personas a su alrededor. Ya no deseaba seguir de esa manera, y no soportaría por mucho tiempo el seguir huyendo de lo inevitable.

Takumi tomó una decisión, la cual acompañaría con una última vez.

Una última carta. La carta de despedida que había sido incapaz de escribir durante todo ese tiempo.

«(...) Es tan doloroso estar en casa sabiendo que no estarás tú aquí de nuevo, cada rincón me recuerda a ti e, inútilmente, pensé que podría soportarlo. Me negué por mucho tiempo a dejar este lugar porque sentía que renunciaba a ti, a tu recuerdo, y a todo lo que pasamos para poder estar juntos. Incluso llegué a pensar que tal vez seguías aquí, al principio, juraba que podía escuchar tu voz o ver tu silueta, pero no hacía más que llorar al saber que no podía ser posible.

Esta semana Isami estuvo quedándose a dormir para ayudarme a empacar todo, y por un momento sentí que era mucho más fácil respirar. Él, nuestra familia y amigos han estado apoyándonos, pero no quería verlos, no quería aceptar su ayuda porque pensaba ¿es que acaso soy al único que le duele tanto? ¿por qué todos parecen seguir normalmente con su vida y yo no puedo ni siquiera pensarlo? Estabas en cada futuro que imaginé, y entender que el único que me aterraba, ese donde no estabas tú, era el que estaba viviendo, me destrozó el alma.

Pero no puedo seguir aferrándome a ti, Souma. No significa que deje de amarte, porque eso es algo imposible. Tenerte en mi vida fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, y siempre estarás presente en cada respiro, hasta el último día. Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar.

Siempre entrabas en pánico cuando me veías llorar, supongo que te he molestado mucho desde entonces ¿cierto? Desde hoy, procuraré recordarte con una sonrisa en el rostro, y desempolvaré nuestras viejas recetas, para que más personas conozcan lo maravilloso que eras.

Pensaba que había perdido una parte de mi corazón cuando te fuiste, pero ahora comprendo que no es así. Mi corazón entero está contigo, y sé que no hay quien cuide mejor de él que tú.

Encontrémonos de nuevo la próxima vez ¿recuerdas cuando lo prometimos? Te estaré buscando, siempre.

Te amo, Souma.»

Durante las últimas horas de oscuridad aquella madrugada, la brisa que se coló por la ventana entreabierta trajo más que sólo el aroma del rocío a la habitación de Takumi, quien dormía profundamente, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

La tenue silueta se acercó a la cama, hasta quedar al borde del colchón, donde se aseguró de observar cada centímetro del rostro durmiente de quien fuera su más grande amor.

—Parece que ahora ambos podremos descansar, amore.

A primera hora de la mañana, Takumi despertó con los primeros rayos de sol filtrándose por las cortinas. Sentía la garganta seca y los párpados hinchados, pero el cosquilleo que recorría sus labios era bastante familiar, casi podía jurar que se sentía más ligero. Respiró profundamente y, por un instante, le pareció escuchar una voz que parecía lejana, provocándole un cálido y reconfortante sentimiento en el pecho.

«Te amo, y te volveré a amar, Takumi.»

* * *

No estoy llorando, ustedes están llorando.

Después de romperme la cabeza con ideas que no terminaba de concretar para esta y otras actividades del grupo(?), tuve una revelación cuando estaba escuchando el mix de YouTube y se me apareció SID, de inmediato recordé la canción porque en algún momento pensé que sería ideal para hacer un fanfic sad x'D A eso agréguenle que ayer andaba de nostálgica con CLAMP y que adoro la idea de las reencarnaciones, de ahí el "volverse a encontrar".

La cosa en la actividad era que el protagonista escribiera una carta antes de partir, pero como se darán cuenta, terminé con una carta de despedida a alguien que se fue.

Ando muy angst últimamente, espero encontrar mi fluff side pronto x'D


End file.
